Factors such as rising treatment costs and an aging population are contributing to rapidly rising health care costs. These rising costs may be burdensome to both individuals and payers (e.g., private and government funded insurance providers). Some efforts have thus been made to reduce health care costs associated with treating an individual through use of disease and care management programs. However, the disease and care management programs that have been implemented to date are often condition-centric and may fail to adequately address all of an individual's issues in an effective manner to promote the individual's health and wellbeing while also reducing the health care costs associated with the individual.